In memoriam
by ZenHeyerdall
Summary: [ AoU Spoilers] Habían nacido juntos, ¿no se suponía que debían de estar para siempre?


**Disclaimer: Bueno, nada de esto me pertenece, Los Vengadores son propiedad de Marvel y la AoU de Joss Whedon.**

* * *

No podía encontrar en su memoria ningún recuerdo feliz que no fuese con él, con Pietro, su hermano, su todo. Desde que sus padres murieron por culpa de Stark solo lo había tenido a él, siempre juntos, incapaces de separarse. Solo habían estado separados una vez, durante aquellos doce minutos que transcurrieron desde el nacimiento de su hermano hasta el suyo propio.

Habían nacido juntos, lo lógico era que permaneciesen juntos hasta el día de su muerte.

Pero el destino no lo había querido así.

Pietro había muerto en batalla contra Ultron, protegiendo a un niño que ni siquiera conocía y a Clint Barton, había muerto como un Vengador, como un héroe, eso le había dicho el Capitán América en privado, quizás buscando un modo de darle consuelo en su dolor.

Ella había asentido, había murmurado un gracias y se había vuelto a concentrar, en un silencio reverencial, en evocar sus mejores recuerdos junto a su hermano, quería recordar todo lo bueno que había habido entre ellos.

Antes de convertirse en sujetos de pruebas, antes de toda esa oscuridad habían sido felices, habían sido normales.

Los recuerdos sobre sus padres eran vagos, casi difusos, podía recordar sin ninguna dificultad como murieron, como acabó y empezó todo para ellos ese día, pero sus voces eran ya casi un murmullo en su mente.

Su primer recuerdo que le vino a la mente era estar en un parque, no recordaba ya cual era ni tampoco importaba mucho ese detalle, solo recordaba querer subir a un columpio pero no poder porque había un grupo de chicos mayores que lo ocupaban y no la dejaban subir. Recordaba como lloraba por ello y como su hermano se enfrentó a ellos para que la dejasen montarse. Recordaba que los chicos habían acabado haciendo que Pietro acabase mordiendo el polvo pero a ella no le importó, aunque no le gustó que le hiciesen daño se sentía agradecida porque lo había intentado, para ella era más importante que Pietro estuviese bien que no subir a ese columpio.

Pietro siempre cuidaba de ella, siempre, nunca la dejaba sola y siempre la protegía de todo aquel que quisiese hacerle daño. No habria podido desear mejor hermano ni mejor compañero.

Wanda se preguntaba que sería ahora de ella sin él, podía cuidarse sola, claro, pero nunca jamás sería lo mismo.

Inevitablemente su segundo recuerdo fueron aquellos horribles días bajo la cama esperando a ser rescatados, o a morir según se viese, siendo conscientes de que sus padres ya no estaban, de que estaban solos en ese mundo y de quien había sido la culpa de su desgracia.

En aquellas horas tan terribles habían conocido el dolor, la ira y la sed de venganza pero también habían asumido que ahora se tenían el uno al otro, eso le había dicho Pietro en plena oscuridad abrazándola para que no tuviese miedo, le había prometido que jamás la abandonaría.

Que irónico resultaba eso ahora, como no había podido cumplir su promesa.

Luego vinieron los años horribles siendo los sujetos de prueba de Hydra y de aquel hombre horrible rodeado de gente aun más horrible que los veían como muñecos que podían usar y tirar y los encerraban en esas celdas como animales, sin pensar en si les dolía y aunque les doliese, era el camino que ellos habían elegido, por ello debían de aguantar todo, porque así llegaría el día en que hundiesen a Stark.

Pietro estaba con ella cuando descubrió sus poderes y ella junto a él cuando le sucedió lo mismo.

Entrenaron y pelearon para poder convertirse en los mejores, para sobrevivir y ser útiles, comprendieron que Hydra solo los querría si les servían para sus misteriosos planes futuros.

Recordó también un extraño hombre que vio una vez por aquellas instalaciones, un hombre misterioso de cabello castaño y ojos azules que ocultaba una mirada pérdida y sin vida. Un hombre con un extraño brazo de metal.

A Pietro no le gustaba ese hombre, Wanda solo lo veía como un igual, otro sujeto de Hydra que seguía vivo por el mismo motivo que ellos, ser útil. Aun así, nunca se acercaron a él, no tenían deseos de conocerle, ella no lo habría conservado en su memoria de no ser por aquel brazo, eso era lo que le hacía recordarlo.

Y por fin tras años de entrenamiento los Vengadores aparecieron en la base donde se encontraban, pero no los creían capaces de vencerlos. Ilusos, ellos sabia que eran imparables, se habían asegurado de ello.

Sin Strucker tuvieron que unirse a Ultron y aun fueron más poderosos que nunca. Lograron asestar un gran golpe a los Vengadores, ella pudo hacerlo, pudo meterse en sus mentes y someterlos con esas terribles visiones. Sus lados oscuros.

Pero pronto se dieron cuenta , ella antes que él, de que los planes de Ultron no podían llevarse a cabo o todo aquel ser vivo que respirase moriría, ellos incluidos. Era la extinción de la humanidad. Huyeron pero de algún modo comprendieron que debían de colaborar con los Vengadores y pararle los pies.

Sokovia era su destino de nuevo, pelearon con todas sus fuerzas para derrotar a Ultron y su ejército de robots, lucharon por evacuar a toda la ciudad y ella especialmente, por proteger el núcleo de vibranium. Ultron no debía de poner sus manos en él o todo estaría perdido.

Pero entonces lo notó, un dolor tan fuerte que recorrió toda su alma, supo que algo le había sucedido a su hermano, porque fue como si una parte de ella desapareciese de golpe. Nunca había sentido nada así, por eso sabía lo que sucedía.

Ultron había matado a su hermano, a Pietro.

La invadió aquella furia que había sentido cuando era niña tras morir sus padres y haberse enterado de quien era el responsable de ello. Solo que esta vez era peor, porque lo había sentido.

Y le hizo sentir la muerte a Ultron aunque no estaba segura de que un ser tan retorcido como él pudiese hacerlo.

Y todo acabó. Ganaron claro, pero ella lo había perdido todo, se había quedado sola, sin su única familia, sin su mitad, sin la persona que mejor la comprendía.

¿Qué iba a hacer sin él? ¿Quién estaría con ella?

Demasiadas preguntas y demasiados miedos.

Le dolía pensar en que llegaría el día en que no recordaría la voz de Pietro, era un dolor tan fuerte que la hacía sentirse miserable y sola. No quería olvidarle. No podía.

Por eso decidió convertirse en Vengadora. Porque ahora lucharía por ambos. Por su hermano.

Por Pietro.

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Hoy he visto AoU y como fan de Mercurio que soy me duele en mi corazoncito lo que ha sucedido con él, sobretodo porque ha terminado por gustarme mas de lo que pensaba que iba a hacerlo, ambos la verdad me han gustado mucho ( pese a la bizarrada de historia que se han montado pero me ha sido útil para sacarme gran parte de esto xD)**

 **Y como tenia feels, muchos feels con los Maximoff, asi que he escrito esta chorrada supina para desahogarme.**

 **Y bueno espero que os guste mucho y gracias por leer!**


End file.
